Forget Me Not
by stocky-parker-dog
Summary: 4 sisters, were kidnapped when they were young. 4 boys, couldn't stop it from happening. Years later, they meet up again, but the girls have no memory of the boys. Can the boys help them remember? Can the boys stop them from being kidnapped again? Contestshipping, Pokeshipping, Ikarishipping and Caffeineshipping. I do NOT own the characters except OCs. Read, Enjoy and Review Please
1. Kidnapped

**Kidnapped**

The girls giggled as they ran as fast as they could away from the boys that were chasing them.

"You can't catch us!" a girl with blonde hair taunted.

She had deep green eyes that were flashing dangerously.

"We'll see about that!" A boy called back.

He had bright blue eyes and messy brown hair.

The girl giggled again and turned to the three other girls with her. One had short orange hair and green eyes, one had long thick blue hair with matching dark blue eyes and the last girl had medium length brown hair, also with bright blue eyes.

"What do you think girls?" the blonde asked, "should we stop and give the boys a break?"

"No way!" the brunette shrieked, "I'm not letting grass brain catch me!"

"Bit harsh for your best friend don't you think?" a boy laughed, coming behind her and wrapping his arms around her as he tackled her to the ground.

He had light green hair and green eyes, probably the reason why the girl called him grass brain.

The girl giggled.

"You catched me," she sang.

"It's caught," the boy corrected, "mama always told me that catched isn't a word."

"Ok," she said, unfazed, "get off me. I need to go help the girls."

The boy chuckled and got up, offering his hand to the girl. She took it and he yanked her to her feet.

A squeal was heard from the blonde as the boy with brown hair and blue eyes caught her wrist and she fell.

"She's caught," the brunette girl complained.

"And your other friends are almost caught as well," the green-haired boy laughed.

A boy with purple hair and black eyes smiled as he tackled the girl with blue hair.

All that was left was the girl with orange hair who was being closely followed by a boy with black hair and brown eyes. The other friends watched as the orange haired girl continued to run, laughing as she stayed just out of reach from the boy.

"No fair!" the boy yelled as she one again dodged from his grip, "you know you're faster than me."

He stopped and pouted, crossing his arms. The girl stopped running as well and looked back at the boy.

"Don't be upset," she cooed, "it's just a game."

The boy huffed and turned his head away. The girl sighed heavily and went towards him as he flopped dramatically on the ground.

"Hey, don't be like that," she complained.

The boy looked up at her, a cheeky glint in his eyes. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her down to the ground.

"Got you!" he called triumphantly.

"Cheater," the girl yelled back, "you can't do that."

"It said nowhere in the rules that I couldn't," he shouted.

"You're a cheater!" she yelled again.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Hey guys stop," the blue haired girl said, coming between them, "no fighting ok?"

"Yeah," the blonde girl agreed, "we came out here for a picnic remember?"

"Yay food!" The black-haired boy sprang up and quickly ran to where a red checker blanket was set out on the ground.

There was a basket and little plastic plates, cups and fork were set out. The other kids joined the boy as he sat down.

They were all about five with the exception of the orange haired girl and the black-haired boy who were older at 6. The blue haired girl and the purple haired boy were also the exception; both of them being the youngest at 4.

The girl with brown hair opened the basket. She pulled out a box of grass and another container full of rocks. She opened them and put a rock and a bit of grass on each plate.

"You know this isn't actually food?" the green-haired boy said.

"I know that," the brunette girl giggled, "but it's pretend. See the grass can be salad and the rocks can be…um…cupcakes!"

The boy rolled his eyes.

The girls enthusiastically pretended to eat the 'meal', throwing the stuff over their shoulders as they 'ate' it.

"Come on boys," The blonde giggled, "play or I will really make you eat it!"

The boys looked at each other in fear of what the girl would do to them and hurried to pretend to eat the meal, throwing everything over their shoulders in a hurry.

"Who wants tea now?" the brunette girl asked.

She didn't wait for a response and poured dirty brown water in each cup.

"Where did you get that water?" the green haired boy asked, eyeing his cup suspiciously.

"The river!" she called cheerfully.

"Don't drink this guys," he warned, "you could get sick."

The brunette girl stuck her tongue out at the boy who again just rolled his eyes.

"Hey guys look at that!" the blue haired girl yelled, pointing in the distance.

"What is it?" the blonde asked.

"I don't see anything," the guy with brown hair shrugged.

"Can't you see that sparkling?" the blonde asked.

He shook his head.

"I bet it's a big sparkly jewel," the blue girl squealed.

"I still don't see anything," the brown haired boy muttered.

"Come on girls," the blonde said, "let's go check it out and leave the boys here."

"Wait," the purple haired boy said, "mama said you can't go by yourself!"

The blue haired girl turned to him, pouting.

"We're big girls now," she said, "we can look after ourselves. No need to worry."

"That's when I worry the most," the purple haired by said.

The girls stuck their tongues out at the boys and started to run away.

"Wait girls!" the black haired boy yelled, "Wait for us!"

The boys got up and ran to catch up to the girls.

"I'm sure it was around here," the blue haired girl said, not noticing the man that was creeping up behind her.

"Look out!" The boys yelled.

Too late. The girls looked up in surprise and were hit in the back of the head. They each fell down, unconscious and the man picked two of them up and slung them over each shoulder.

"Let them go!" The brown haired boy yelled, hitting the man's arm that held the blonde girl.

The man pushed him away easily and the boy fell to the ground, wincing as he scraped his elbow on the ground. The green haired boy knelt down by the brunette girl and shook her shoulder.

"Wake up," he called frantically.

She didn't move. Next to him the black haired boy was doing the same to the girl with orange hair.

"Help me take her away," the green haired boy said to the purple haired boy next to him who had, up until then, been frozen in shock.

He nodded and they both grabbed one of her hands each and started to drag her away.

The black haired boy cried out in horror as the man came back and picked up the orange haired girl.

The man now had two little boys clinging to him and hitting him, trying to make him let go of their friends. The man put the unconscious girl in the back of his van with the other two girls. He turned back to see the other two boys dragging the last girl away, towards the bush where they were attempting to hide her. The man rolled his eyes at their efforts. He batted the two kids away and picked up the last girl, putting her in the back.

All of the boys were now hitting him as he shut the doors. He batted them all away like they were flies and the boys lay sprawled on the grass. The man picked up his flashing white light and walked to the front door. He opened the door, chucked it to the side and sat in.

The boy got up and tried, with no success, to open the back door and free the girls. They coughed as black smoke hit them in the face as the van drove off, leaving the boys dirty, tired, hurt, and without their best friends. They all screamed out a name at the same time, but by the way their voices were mixed together; you couldn't make out what they were saying clearly.

* * *

><p><strong>Drew: You realise it's really obvious who these people are?<strong>

**Me: I know! I don't know why, but I just felt like doing that.**

**Paul: What happened to your hiatus.**

**Me: I'm still on hiatus!**

**Ash: So why are you writing? I'm confused.**

**Me: I felt like writing the start to be a tease. Because I've had the idea floating for ages and it's been a while since I closed the poll, so I thought why not just put it out there. I'll come back to this... I was trying to give myself some motivation here.**

**May: So you're trying to motivate yourself to write?**

**Me: Uh...Yes?**

**Dawn: How does that make sense?**

**Me: I don't know...I think I might have just destroyed the whole point of my hiatus, but whatever.**


	2. 11 years later

**11 years later**

Jaiden's POV

I paced down the halls. I honestly felt completely agitated to the point of exploding. Not literally though.

Why wasn't I allowed to do anything? I was so useless just standing here. How long had it been, 11 years since she was taken away from me.

There was nothing really to do. Other than train and hope that us boys didn't kill each other from frustration.

Call me impatient, but I missed her. And I wasn't saying her name anytime soon. Ah, my head hurt.

I spotted Ash ahead. He was furiously slashing at one of the straw dummies set around the place. He was sweating excessively. Judging by the state of the poor murdered pile of straw around the place, I could guess that he'd been doing this for a while.

"Ash!" I yelled, waving.

He looked up at me, panting.

"Jaiden," he said, "What is it?"

All that was left of this place was an empty carcass of a building. Almost no-one stayed, feeling it wasn't necessary. All there was for to do was wander around aimlessly, murdering innocent straw, trees and whatever other inanimate objects we could get our hands on.

Was there a point to this?

I grabbed a sword from the rack.

"Fight me," I said.

"What? We've got no armour on," he said, "And I've just been training."

"I don't care," I said, "I need to vent and you've destroyed most of my targets."

"You're going to kill me," Ash said.

I swung the sword and knocked his cap off his head, narrowly missing his hair. He yelped and ducked.

"Keep your guard up," I said.

"You almost took my head off!" Ash exclaimed.

"But I didn't," I said, "Just fight me."

"Not with swords," Ash said, "It's too dangerous."

I stabbed the sword into the ground, feeling more annoyed.

"Fine then, use your fists," I said, swinging a right cross at his jaw.

He instantly defended and got in boxing stance.

* * *

><p>Midnight's POV<p>

I stalked through the darkness from which I was named. Many people asked me why I was called Midnight when my hair was blonde. I just told them it was because of my eyes. They're normally green, but they turned black when I was angry. There was a saying that 'when I was angry, the sun hid from my eyes' hence being called Midnight.

I preferred to travel at night time. The darkness of the night could hide me. No one could see me. I preferred it that way. I couldn't talk to people that well, so darkness was a good cover for me. I could see perfectly well in the dark night though. I don't know why, maybe I had once eaten a lot of carrots.

See, I am a coordinator. My partner is Ninetales. I've known her since I was little and she was a Vulpix. She found me injured and saved me. I learnt how to understand her and she'd looked after me since I had nothing left. She was more like a sister than a mum though.

Right now I was walking with Umbreon. Because Ninetales needed her sleep and Umbreon didn't. Umbreon could see in he dark like I could so it was safer to bring out Umbreon at night anyway.

I was travelling between towns right now. I was actually on my way to Lilycove City. There was a big contest coming up and I was planning to win it. I had been practising for this for a while now. I was ready for this.

"Just wait Umbreon," I said as she pushed against the back of my leg, causing my knee to buckle slightly, "We'll get there, then we can try again."

I put a hand on her head, soothing the Pokémon. I had been planning this for so long; waiting for so long. There was no way it was going wrong now.

* * *

><p>Ash's POV<p>

I watched as Jaiden angrily cut the straw dummy. I had been exhausted still and Jaiden still had so much pent up energy left. So to avoid my head really being taken off, I'd gone and put together another dummy.

Thank goodness for that. The way Jaiden was destroying this one, I'd not like to be on the receiving end of that.

The poor guy though. He was so angry. He'd changed on that day. Then again, all of us had changed.

"I hate it," Jaiden yelled, "We'll just rot if we stay here."

"But we were told we could go next year," I said.

"They said that last year, and the year before that, and the year before that, and the year before that!" Jaiden exclaimed.

"Maybe they think we're not ready yet," I input.

"Not ready?" he asked, laughing bitterly, "We're ready alright. Ash, we've been training for 11 years now. How are we not ready?"

"Perhaps it's a particularly tough enemy," I suggested.

He groaned and went back to stabbing.

Truth is, I was just as frustrated as he was. There was no way they were letting us go out and look. They'd almost said that straight to our faces. I think they were only saying next year to keep us complacent. Not that it was doing a good job of that. Every year we all became more fidgety. Honestly, one of us were going to snap soon; it was hard to tell who first.

"Come on Jaiden," I said, "leave the poor murdered straw alone for now. It's dark. It's been dark for a while. Let's head to our room."

He dropped the sword, looking almost exhausted.

"I'm going outside then," he said, "I won't be long."

He walked out and I watched him go before walking the other direction.

These years have been hard on all of us.

* * *

><p>Drew's POV<p>

There was a knock on my room door before it swung wide open. Ash walked in, shutting the door behind him.

"Hi guys," he said.

"You know the point of knocking Ash, is to ask if you can come in? Not just opening the door," I said.

He shrugged.

"I don't see the big deal," he said.

"Go to your own room," Paul muttered.

He was in a bad mood, but then again when was he not?

"Jaiden's outside," Ash said, "I'm waiting for him to get back.

Us four guys had two rooms to share. To avoid many fights, we rotated. Right now, I was with Paul and Jaiden was with Ash.

"He always goes outside," I said, "You know she used to like looking at the stars."

"I know," Ash said, "I wish we could've done more."

"What were we supposed to do," I said, "We were kids for goodness sake."

"We were supposed to protect them," Ash replied.

"When we grew up," I said, "They should've had someone else to protect them until we were old enough. How are kids supposed to take on grown men?"

"I don't know," Ash moaned.

"I hate this," Paul muttered.

"We all do," Ash said.

"Wait a minute Ash, what happened to your face?" I asked.

I only just noticed the dark purple bruise on his jaw and the slight sweeping around his left eye.

"Jaiden decided I'd be a good catharsis," Ash said.

"Aren't you using fancy words," Paul said, "Isn't that a little too out of your vocabulary."

"NO," Ash said, "I know what it means. Jaiden taught me the other day."

"Surprised you remember it," Paul retorted, "Anything else that doesn't involve food or Pokémon never stays in your head."

"Hey, it does too," Ash exclaimed.

Paul rolled his eyes.

We'd learnt by now that Paul and Ash never really got along without fighting over something. It was just something we had to deal with now that there was no-one else.

* * *

><p>May's POV<p>

_"Hello? Is there anybody here?" I called. _

_Everything was burning. It was all on fire and somehow it was my fault they'd been set alight._

_I gasped at the dead bodies al over the ground. This was all me? But how? Why? I didn't understand._

_I reeled back in horror as I saw a young girl, her body completely deformed by the flames. Her eyes were writhing in pain, blood pouring from both her mouth and open burns. She had no legs._

_"No"! I cried out, "I didn't mean it. I didn't want to."_

_"May Maple."_

_I found myself in court._

_"May Maple, you have been convicted of murdering 11 men, 7 women and 4 children, how do you plead?"_

_"Guilty!" I yelled._

_"You nearby are sentenced to a lifetime in solitary confinement."_

_"Please no," I yelled as I was dragged away, "I didn't mean it. I didn't know. Stop! I can explain."_

I woke up with a start, cold sweat all over my body.

Whew, it was all a dream. Just a horrible nightmare.

I looked over to the side and at the time, expecting it to be early in the morning.

"AH! I'm going to be late!" I yelled.

It was way past early. It was almost midday. If I didn't hurry up, I was going to miss the contest here in Lilycove.

I jumped up, quickly grabbing my towel and clothes before I headed into the shower. No way could I miss this. Beautifly and I had been looking forwards to this since I'd found out about this contest.

I had a new routine I wanted to try with Beautifly for the appeals. I'd trained Blaziken so I could used him in the battle rounds and of course he was also excited for this. It would be a huge let down for them if I was late.

I took the quickest shower I could manage and got out again, dressing.

I looked in the mirror as I tried and brushed my hair, tying on my trusty bandanna. I clipped my bag around my waist and put my Pokéballs inside the largest pocket.

"Ready to go," I said to my reflection, twirling around.

Good enough. I had everything. Okay then, I was set to go. I grabbed my keys and locked the door before dashing out, running all the way towards the contest hall.

Almost there, almost there. I'd make it now. Surely the registration was still open. Why didn't I enter yesterday when I had the chance? I'd be so much less stressed if that happened.

Whew, I made it. I burst through the door and ran up to the desk.

"Can I still enter?" I asked.

"You're just in time," the lady said, "I'll just need your ID for a moment and I'll have you entered in a jiffy."

"Thanks," I said, reaching in my bag and pulling out my card.

I handed it to her and let her register me while I tried to calm myself down from the run all the way here.

She handed back my card.

"All done," she said, "Just wait. The contest will start in about 10 minutes."

"Thank you," I said politely.

I walked away and called out Beautifly.

"I got in," I said, breathlessly.

She trilled and fluttered around.

"I would practise," I said, "But we only have ten minutes. I don't want your guys to get tired from overtraining."

She made a sound of disappointment.

"Don't worry," I assured, "I'll get to show you off soon."

There was a popping sound as Blaziken release himself, crying his name enthusiastically.

"Alright," I said, "How about we go for a quick refreshing walk. Not that I need anymore exercise."

Beautifly trilled happily and Blaziken nodded his approval.

I turned to go and slipped over as I came face to face with another trainer, only just managing to avoid them as I fell. I hadn't even realised that I was walking towards someone else.

"I'm sorry," I apologised, "I didn't see you there."

I stood up and looked at the other person. It was a girl. She was dressed in all black clothing and because of the hood over her head, I couldn't see her hair.

She glared at me.

"Watch it," she snapped.

She walked away, not giving me a second glance.

"Well that was rude," I said.

Beautifly trilled her agreement and Blaziken grunted in response.

I guess some people were like that.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: *sheepish smile*<strong>

**Drew: You wrote more...**

**May: What are we going to do with you, you're supposed to be taking a break.**

**Me: Apparently to my brain, taking a break means that I get a ton of inspiration. Oh well. I'm sure none of you guys mind. I just felt like writing this.**

**Ash: Who's Midnight?**

**Me: Midnight is a character obviously Ash. Seriously, I thought that was obvious.**

**Ash: HEY! Jaiden almost chopped my head off.**

**Jaiden: and you notice that now?**

**Me: Dense Ash will be dense.**


	3. Midnight Nightmare

**Midnight nightmare**

May's POV

Well…I didn't end up winning it. The contest ribbon had gone to the trainer I'd bumped into before. I missed her name though. She'd gone on stage, collected her ribbon and walked back off.

I kicked a stone on my way back to the Pokémon centre. Beautifly was next to me, also looking a little down.

That was the last contest for a little while. The next one was two weeks away. All the coordinators knew that. The chances to win five ribbons were now very pushed for time. Without an extra two weeks of contests, the chances were lessened. There was going to be less participants in this year's grand festival.

"We'll win the next one," I told Beautifly, "I'm sure we will."

She trilled happily.

"Actually, I was going to let Skitty do the next appeals," I said, "She hasn't had a chance for a while now. You don't mind?"

She nodded.

"And I think I'll let Glaceon do the battle rounds," I continued, "Glaceon has been getting a lot stronger and her attacks are usually very nice don't you think?"

Beautifly cooed her agreement.

"I have lots of time to practise now though," I said.

She fluttered out in front and twirled around. I laughed.

"Maybe if I get good enough with Skitty's appeal then I can practise with you again. Maybe Wartortle and Munchlax too," I said, "I haven't trained Munchlax for a while now actually."

She spoke to me, nodding her head.

"Well, I would've, but I was so focused on this contest, that I forgot," I said, "I'll train him between the contests, I promise."

I recalled her back into her Pokéball once we were nearing the Pokécentre.

"Thank you," I whispered to her ball, knowing she'd hear me from inside, "I still think you did wonderfully today."

I climbed the stairs to my room and wearily flopped down onto my bed. I hadn't even realised how late it had gotten. It was already dark outside. Daylight savings would have to start soon.

I picked up the phone on the bedside, deciding just to call for rom service tonight.

I ordered chips and chicken nuggets for myself and some deluxe Pokémon food for my Pokémon. Once we'd all eaten I lay back, trying to get to sleep.

* * *

><p>Midnight's POV<p>

_Black. Black everywhere. The darkness I couldn't see in._

_"Don't hurt me," I whispered._

_It was the same. Pitch black where I couldn't see. That's how it always started. And then…_

_They came again. The same eyes. I couldn't see the rest of the face, I could only see the eyes. They were full of fear and hurt. _

_I tried to close my eyes, but the image remained on the back of my eyelids, invading my mind._

_"Midnight…"_

_The voice that whispered my name, sent shivers up my spine._

_"Look what you've done."_

_A bright flash and there it was. A field. A mass murder. Children screaming, crying out for their parents. A little boy clinging to his dead mother, crying for her to wake up. He looked at me, his blue eyes seeming to pierce through the darkness and see me._

_"I didn't do it," I said, "Please, no. I didn't do it."_

_A young girl, barely conscious, bleeding from wounds all over her body. Her blonde hair was splashed with the red of blood and her form was twisted on a strange angle._

_"I can't take it," I said, "I didn't do it!"_

I woke, sitting bolt upright. It was that nightmare again. It was always the same.

Those eyes. that boy. That girl. They haunted me.

I shivered, cold sweat having drenched my body. I heard a pop sound as a Pokémon released themselves from a Pokéball.

"Ninetales," I whimpered, "Why? I haven't done anything."

She cooed softly to me.

Why did my parents abandon me? Didn't they ever love me? Did they even think of me? What was wrong with me?

Maybe it was because I wasn't the perfect child.

"Ninetales, do you think my parents will ever come to find me?" I asked.

She let out a sad whine.

"You're right," I said, "I can't expect you to know."

She raised a paw and put it on my shoulder. I looked at her, seeing a caring face I'd never seen before. And I broke down crying, using her fur to dry my tears.

* * *

><p>May's POV<p>

I woke to the sound of soft crying. Who was crying? It sounded like it came from next door. I groaned and pushed myself out of bed. There was going to be no way I could just leave someone crying.

I put my feet into the Buneary shaped slippers that my brother had gotten me for my last birthday and headed out into the hall. I walked only to the door left to my room before I could hear the quiet sobs.

This was the door.

I knocked gently.

There was no reply.

"Are you alright?" I called softly.

The sobbing stopped for a moment and I heard a shuffling noise. The door opened after and I was shocked by what I was greeted with. It was the girl from the contest, the one I'd bumped into. Her face was red and her eyes were damp with tears. Her hair was tangled and she looked so sorrowful.

"What do…you want?" she asked, an irregular deep breath interrupting her in the middle.

"I could hear you next door," I said, "I wanted to see if you were ok."

"I'm fine," she mumbled.

"You're obviously not," I said, "Can I come in for a while? You look like you shouldn't be alone."

"I'm not alone," she protested, "I have Ninetales."

I smiled slightly.

"Come on, just for a little bit. It might help," I said.

"I don't even know you," she said.

"Oh, sorry, I'm May. May Maple," I said.

She paused for a moment and then sighed, letting her door swing open so I could come in.

"I'm Midnight. Midnight Ace."

* * *

><p>Jaiden's POV<p>

I rocked Ash's sleeping form.

"Breakfast already?" he mumbled.

"No Ash," I said, "No breakfast."

"Then go back to sleep," he muttered, turning back over.

"No Ash," I said, "We're leaving. Now."

"What?" he asked, opening one eye to look at me.

"We're escaping and we're going to look for them," I said, "I've already planned out our route. We just need to pack and sneak out."

Ash groaned.

"You woke me up for that? We can go in the morning," he whined.

"We're leaving now," I said, "Do you think if we try to leave in broad daylight that they'd actually let us?"

He groaned again.

"Are we really doing this?" he asked.

"I am," I said, "Even if none of you come along I'm still going. I thought I'd let you have the opportunity to come with and look for _her_."

Ash paused.

"Give me a few minutes," he said, sitting up now.

"Good," I said, "I'll get Paul and Drew."

I walked over silently to our door and carefully turned the doorknob. I pulled the door open quickly to avoid it from creaking. You learnt tricks like that went you snuck out late at night.

I did the same and for the room next to ours and tiptoed into Drew and Paul's room.

I went to Drew first.

"Wake up," I said, "We're breaking out of here."

Drew moaned and turned over, mumbling something about grass. Did this boy dream of his hair or something?

"Drew," i said louder, "Get up, we're going to break out and search for her if you're interested."

Drew sat bolt upright.

"Grasshead!" he exclaimed, still half asleep.

Well I guess he does dream of his hair.

I clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Not so loud," I hissed.

He blinked a few times and looked at me.

"Really?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Pack and get ready," I said, "We're leaving as soon as we're all ready."

He swung his legs out of bed, only to slip and fall with a thud onto the ground. Drew really wasn't the coordinated when he'd just been woken up. It was rather funny at times actually, but I had other matter to attend to now.

"Paul," I whispered, shaking him.

I recoiled back as his fist shot up and hit me in the face. I cupped my jaw, letting out brief seething hiss of pain.

"Ouch, Paul, get up," I said, using my foot to kick him slightly.

"You better have woken me up for a good reason," Paul said.

So now he was awake.

"We're leaving," I said, tenderly touching my jaw, "We're going out and we're going to look for _them_."

Paul hesitated before swinging out of bed.

"When," he said.

I looked at Drew, who was just about finished packing a medium sized back pack, and then at Ash who was standing in the doorway with a small camo patterned duffel bag.

"Now," I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I'm doing pretty good with this one so far<strong>

**Drew: *groans* I do not dream about my hair.**

**Me: *shrugs* I thought I'd add humour after Midnight's nightmare.**

**Midnight: Seriously? You wrote another nightmare?**

**Me: *jumps* WHA! When did you get here? Yes, I had another nightmare scene. You guys can sort of expect those things to be a sort of trend. Don't worry, they'll add up later on. For now, things are going to be confusing**

**Misty: Because that's just what you want to do, confuse the reader**

**Dawn: Why haven't I appeared yet?**

**Paul: Just be thankful**

**Me: All in due time Dawn...All in Due time. You'll get your turn *evil grin***

**Dawn:...I don't like that look.**

**Me: I dunno what you;re talking about *grins innocently while drawing angel halo***


	4. Escape, cold fingers

**Escape, cold fingers**

Ash's POV

We quietly walked around the place. At night time, it seemed more like a prison than anything else.

"So why are we deciding that we want to get out now?" I asked.

After all these years…It seemed a little random.

"Because I've had enough of waiting," Jaiden whispered back, "And keep your voice down."

So that was it then. Jaiden had been the one to snap first.

"Less talking, more moving," Paul muttered.

We came to the fence. The high brick wall that guarded anyone from coming in and out. No-one came or went from here unless it was approved by the front gate.

We'd once tried to climb this wall before. When we were about 7 and again when we were 11, but both times failed.

"How are we planning to get over this?" Drew asked, "Last times we failed."

Well, voice my opinion much?

"Well, my aim has gotten a little better since then," Jaiden said, pulling a rope from his back pack.

"Since when?" Paul asked.

Jaiden tied a hook onto the end of the rope.

"Why else do you think I spend ages outside?" Jaiden said, glancing at us.

Sneaky guy. We all thought he'd been thinking about her the whole time. He'd actually been practicing for this?

"Stand back," Jaiden said.

I took a large step back from him and watched as the other three guys did the same.

Jaiden swung the hook back and forth and finally threw it up. The first time it bounced off, not going high enough. The second time did the same. The third time, it hooked over, but then slipped off when Jaiden tested the strength. Finally he threw it over and it stayed.

"I'll go first," Jaiden said.

"Not planning on leaving us behind," I teased.

He rolled his eyes in the dim light of the stars.

"Cover me," he said, "Because I'm not going to be able to see."

He jumped and grabbed at the rope, pulling himself up along the wall. I watched for a while as he scaled up the wall, only using his hands, before I turned around again. I looked across the yard, watching all the places that someone could possibly come and spot us. That wouldn't be good. We'd be taken back in and probably punished. It happened when we were 7 and all of us had different punishments.

Paul was whipped 42 times with a leather strap. Drew was kept in solitary confinement. I was given no food for 3 days. Jaiden was the worst though. He'd been the leader so he'd been whipped, locked in solitary confinement with no food for a week.

No way I'd want any of that to happen again. It was a pretty harsh punishment for a 7 year old, but they obviously really didn't want anyone to escape this place.

"I'm up," Jaiden called, "Can one of you chuck me the ladder? It's in my bag."

I looked at the ground and spotted his bag.

Drew grabbed it and searched through. He pulled out the ladder, another two ropes with planks in between, held apart by knots.

"Ready?" Drew asked, throwing it up.

Jaiden caught it at the top, wobbling slightly.

"Don't fall," Paul muttered.

Jaiden soon threw the ladder down, and climbed down.

"It's safe," he said, "but you all need to come up so I can throw it over the other side.

He picked up his bag and climbed back up again. Drew was the first one to follow. Then I went and lastly Paul came up, all of us balancing on top of the wall.

Jaiden pulled the ladder up and threw it over the other side.

"Too late to go back now," he said.

I climbed down first, then Drew and finally Paul. Jaiden fiddled at the top for a moment and then the ladder fell to the ground.

I heard a buzzing noise and lights flashing.

"Hurry Jaidne," I hissed.

They must've found us gone now.

He threw the rope down and quickly slide down the rope, pulling the hook down as well.

"Let's run," he said, throwing the ropes in his bag and running.

I quickly ran after him, the sounds of barking and shouting coming from behind the wall.

"They're going to catch us," I said.

We'll be beaten again.

"No way," Jaiden said, "Not when I'm this far. We head that way. If we keep running, there's a forest that we can hide in."

He pointed to the right and I followed him.

There was a howl behind us.

"Run faster," Jaiden said.

"I don't see a forest," I said.

"It's over the hill," Jaiden said, "Just keep running."

"There," Drew said, "I can see it."

The howls grew louder, followed by barking.

"I see them!" A voice yelled.

"We're almost there!" Jaiden yelled, "Don't give up."

The sun was starting to rise now, the sky looking paler. How were we supposed to hide in broad daylight.

"I don't think I can run anymore," I said, my legs feeling like jelly.

Jaiden looked back briefly, scowling.

"If they want a fight, then they got one," he muttered.

"What are you doing?" I asked as Jaiden stopped.

"I'll hold them off, keep running," Jaiden said.

"By yourself?" Drew asked.

"You heard him, keep going," Paul muttered, "Jaiden can hold his own."

I yelped as I was grabbed by the collar of my shirt and dragged back.

"No!" I exclaimed. I didn't want to go back!

* * *

><p>Dawn's POV<p>

_"Hello? Can anybody here me?" I asked._

_I looked around. There was no one here. Why was I all alone?_

_I gasped as I came face to face with a mirror. Wait no, not a mirror. There was someone trapped inside._

_I leaned closer, looking. It looked like a young girl. She had black hair and dark blue eyes._

_My eyes widened as I suddenly saw a whole bunch of people. All with white eyes of fear. Some were on the ground, stone still. Some has their mouths open with silent cries of terror. _

_And I saw it. A group of men, dressed in black, hoods covering their faces. They went around, slashing men and women and children._

_The young girl looked at me, her eyes in terror as she pounded on the glass. Her lips opened and closed in silent cries for help._

_"I can't help you," I said, "I don't know how to."_

_I hit the strange mirror that was separating me from the scene in from of me._

_The man charged. I screamed for her to move._

_The mirror was splattered with her blood as it spurted from the wound cut straight through her chest._

_She crumpled to the ground, her hands clutching her chest. Tears flowed down her cheeks. She looked at me, her glance accusing as she lay, dying in front of me._

_"I didn't do it," I said._

_I pushed my hands against the glass and gasped when I saw they were covered in blood._

_"No," I said, shaking my head and stepping back, "I couldn't help you. I didn't do it."_

_I slid down next to the mirror. She reached up and this time her fingers past through the glass. I gasped as cold blood-soaked fingers touched my face._

_"Dawn."_

_It was a quiet whisper. An accusing whisper as she clutched my hair._

_"Why didn't you save me?"_

_I shook my head, cold fingers trailing down my spin. I could see blood stains all over me. I grabbed a bar of soap from the ground and furiously tried to get rid of them._

_"I didn't do anything!" I cried, "It's not my fault!"_

I awoke, panting, clutching tightly the bed sheets in my fingers. It was all a nightmare. All just a horrible nightmare.

I shook slightly. I'd been having them more frequently recently. I stood up, somewhat shakily and walked to the entrance to my tent. Maybe if I got some fresh air, I'd feel better.

I unzipped the flap and stepped out. Judging by the light coming from the sun, I could see that it was barely morning.

Well, no point in sticking around then. There was no way I'd get back to sleep. I may as well pack up and continue.

I was on my way to Lilycove City. I know I'd missed the contest there, but Lilycove was a big city. I was hoping to get some rest and maybe find someone who could help me with these nightmares. There was no way I could continue to live with them. Not with those cold accusing eyes and those cold bloody fingers touching me.

I shivered. It still felt like she was there, touching me, accusing me, staring at me in such a way that I knew she blamed me.

I put away my tent, taking apart the poles and folding the tent neatly into it's little travel bag. I rolled my sleeping bag and also put that in it's bag. Luckily I had those convenient travel sized tents that compacted down to the side of a purse. The same went for my sleeping bag so I could shove them both in my back pack.

I used to carry around a handbag, but that was a whole lot less convenient to carry my essentials in while I was travelling. Besides, I still had a handbag just for show, but I didn't carry it while walking.

I looked at the sun. Hopefully by the end of today, I'd make it into Lilycove. I'd be able to have a proper bed and a proper hot-water shower.

Better get moving.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Happy Dawn? I let you come into this one.<strong>

**Dawn: Only to have a creepy nightmare! *shivers* That description alone id enough to give me the shivers.**

**Me: *shrugged* Well, you said you wanted to be included.**

**Midnight: Well, I'd say her nightmare has been the worst so far. That was downright creepy.**

**Me: You want me to give you a worse one?**

**Mignight:...no.**

**Me: Didn't think so.**

**Ash: We're escaping!**

**Jaiden: Possibly we are. Seems you're being dragged back**

**Ash: But you'll save me won't you?**

**Paul: I vote leave him**

**Me: that's not very nice. You realise I still need the guy for this. How else am I gonna get my Pokeshipping?**

**Misty: It would help if you included me as well**

**Me: I dunno, I think I might leave you and Mina out for a while. Mina will come last though, so at least you're next. Be grateful!**


	5. So much for a good start

**So much for a good start**

May's POV

_Burning, burning. Everything was burning._

_A baby was crying out loudly. _

_Pain, pain, and all I felt was numb. No, everything was cold, but I could hear the pain in the voices._

_I could only watch everything play out in front of me._

_Children were being pushed out of their homes. Loud wails from parents were cut short as gunshots sounded._

_"Mum!"_

_There was a boy. He looked so young, maybe two. He looked so innocent, no signs of guilt on his face. He looked so pained, tears running down his cheeks as he cried out._

_A woman was dragged out of one of the houses by her hair. A figure dressed in black held her tightly as she kicked and screamed._

_No, not the boy's mother. Please say that wasn't his mother._

_The boy started towards the woman, yelling out 'mama!' He was held back by another figure in black. The woman looked at the boy and then screamed agony as a knife was plundered into her chest._

_The boy screamed loudly._

I also screamed and sat bolt upright.

Midnight came rushing in from the other room.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

No burning? No screaming? No killing?

It was all a nightmare.

I looked at the girl beside me.

After telling me her nightmare last night, I'd offered for her to stay with me so that maybe she would get a good sleep. Maybe it was being all alone that had caused the brutal nightmare she'd had.

She'd been alone for all she could remember. Her parents had abandoned her; left her injuries and in pain. It was only because a Pokémon found her that she survived her injuries.

She really was a mysterious girl. She wouldn't tell me anymore than she was abandoned and her Pokémon found her. Her name was Midnight, named after they darkness she loved. She wouldn't say any more though.

"Just a nightmare," I said to Midnight.

"I was going to wake you," she said, "It's almost midday."

Midday huh? Opposite to midnight.

I looked at Midnight, who was opening the curtains now.

She was mysterious.

* * *

><p>Drew's POV<p>

"I can't believe you thought Paul was dragging you back," I said, laughing for the 5th time.

Ash crossed his arms and huffed.

"It's not like I knew was him," he complained.

Ash was currently in a bad mood. After Jaiden had told us to keep going, Paul had decided that Ash was too slow and had started to drag him away; kicking and screaming. Ash really did kick and scream, apparently thinking Paul was dragging him back to that place even though Paul was going in the complete opposite direction.

Jaiden had managed to hold them off, fighting them with a single Pokémon that none of us knew he'd even caught in the first place. None of us were supposed to have Pokémon after all.

Right now though, we were all up in the trees. For some reason, we'd decided that climbing trees was a good idea to escape.

Well, I guess it wasn't so illogical. I mean, the Pokémon on the ground couldn't smell us in the trees and it was easy enough to throw random bits and pieces on the ground to throw off our scent. Shaking the trees made the leaves fall down and it was all covered.

But I'd been sitting in this tree for a while now and there was only so many 'grassy/blending in/we're-making-fun-of-your-hair-for-being-green' jokes. My arms and legs were cramping and we still didn't know what Jaiden had been doing to get a Pokémon even though the men had past us hours ago.

"Can we get down now?" Ash whined, "I'm hungry. I need breakfast."

I looked to Jaiden, waiting for his answer.

"We may as well start moving," Jaiden said eventually, "It's past midday and I doubt they'll come back here now."

"Midday!" I exclaimed.

No wonder my muscles ached.

"That means I missed lunch as well!" Ash howled.

Slowly and tenderly, we all climbed down. My muscles groaned at each movement, having being cramped in the same position for hours.

"How do you have a Pokémon?" Paul asked Jaiden once we got down to ground level.

"I found it when it was an Eevee," Jaiden said, "It somehow dug under the fence and I saw it one time when I was outside thinking."

"But it's a Jolteon now," I said.

"I snuck into the guard's office and pinched a thunder stone and a Pokéball," Jaiden said, "Simple."

"How you've managed to get away with that, I'll never know," Ash said.

* * *

><p>Dawn's POV<p>

It was late afternoon when I finally made it into Lilycove City.

I released Piplup from his Pokéball.

"Look Piplup, we made it," I said.

He cooed something and I nodded.

"I know," I said, "We weren't supposed to get here until tomorrow, but I couldn't sleep."

He frowned and reprimanded me sharply.

"Well, what else was I supposed to do?" I retorted, "I wasn't going to go back to sleep if that's what you mean."

Piplup sighed and then tugged on my hand.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, "Where are you going? You can't just lead me around like this, you're just as lost as I am."

Piplup pointed and chattered in his own language.

I snorted in response before covering my mouth and nose with my hand. That wasn't very lady like. I hope no-one heard that.

"What do you mean it's obvious which way to go," I said, "you're bluffing and hoping we-"

I cut myself off as I noticed a massive sign with the Pokécenter symbol on it.

Piplup made a smug noise.

"Ok, shut up smart guy," I said.

I walked into the Pokécenter, intending to sign up for a room as soon as I could so I could have a shower and a bed.. As soon as I came in, something caught my eye.

In the corner of the centre, there were two trainers. One was a brunette girl. The other…I couldn't see much of, they were wearing a dark hooded jumper.

I don't know what it was, but something about them made me feel drawn to them.

I looked at the table they were at. There was food set upon it.

Piplup tugged my hand and chatted.

"Just hold on a minute," I said, "I want to see something first."

* * *

><p>May's POV<p>

There was something incredibly frustrating about Midnight. I couldn't figure out what it was, but she made me incredibly frustrated.

Something was too strange about her. It was just too coincidental about what she'd told me so far; no more than she had before. It felt kind of weird. I felt uneasy around her.

Right now, we were eating dinner. I'd offered for her to come travel with me once I move from Lilycove and somewhere else.

She'd shrugged in response and said 'why not, don't have anything else to do'. It just all felt a little dodgy.

"Excuse me," someone said to the side.

I jumped and looked at the new voice that had joined in. It was a girl, who looked around my age, maybe a little younger. She had dark blue hair and matching eyes. Next to her was a cute little Piplup, who actually didn't look very impressed right now.

"Yes?" I said.

"I was just curious," the girl said, "I feel like I've seen you before."

"You have?" I asked, "What's your name?"

"Dawn," she said.

I racked my mind.

"No, I'm sorry," I said eventually, "I can't think that I've seen you."

She looked slightly confused.

"You look familiar though," she said, "I don't know how."

"My name's May," I said, hoping to help.

She paused and sighed.

"That name doesn't bring any recognition," she said, "I'm sorry for troubling you."

She looked kind of awkward as her stomach growled loudly.

"How about you eat with us?" I asked, "You sound like you need a meal."

"I don't want to intrude," she said.

"It's fine, isn't it Midnight," I said.

Midnight just shrugged in response.

"Not talkative?" Dawn asked as she sat next to me.

"Seems like it," I said.

"That's alright. Mum says I talk enough for two," Dawn said.

* * *

><p>Misty's POV<p>

Lost. That was what I was. Totally and completely lost.

It happened because I was walking, on my way from Lilycove to the next town when I'd heard something behind me. I'd looked back to see men dressed in black hooded cloaks, not even trying to pretend they were hiding.

I continued to walk, thinking maybe I'd made a mistake and that they merely were just innocent bystanders who enjoyed dressing up to look like the grim reaper. I'd walked a little faster though. Their presence had been enough to make me start to feel uncomfortable.

Then they'd sped up as well.

And that's when my panic had set in. I'd dashed off, convinced they were after me. Maybe it was irrational, but it scared me.

Eventually I'd found myself running into a forest and losing my way quickly. The good thing was I'd also lost them, but being out in the wild was not my ideal way to spend the night. I'd need to find my way out sometime.

Which brought me to my current situation; being totally and completely clueless of where I was. The map didn't help either.

I thought about the Pokémon I had with me. None of them were especially good at navigating.

I gasped as I found myself suddenly tumbling down a sharp decline. I screamed as my feet slipped out. I tried to grab onto something, but ended up stinging my fingers as I conned to fall.

I landed at the bottom with a sickening crack, pain entering my body. My right leg was especially sore. I tried to up, but yelped and fell down straight away. It hurt way too much.

Something was wrong and I was all alone…

* * *

><p><strong>Me: There! Misty's here now, happy Misty?<strong>

**Misty: No, look what you've done to me.**

**Me: It was necessary. Remember, Mina's still to come.**

**Ash: I thought you weren't going to add Misty in until next chapter.**

**Me: Well, things changed this chapter and it was shorter than I thought it was going to be, so I thought I may as well add in Misty. **

**Drew: Why is Jaiden the smart one of us boys?**

**Paul: yeah, I think you may be slightly biased.**

**Me: I'm not biased at all, I think Jaiden deserves some credit now.**

**May: Why's that**

**Me: *evil grin* Because he's going to suffer!**

**Jaiden: WHAT?!**

**Me: Nothing! *innocent smile***


	6. Hold on until Dawn

**Hold on until Dawn**

May's POV

Midnight kept her head down as we ate. It was completely silent. Dawn wasn't actually talking and Midnight wasn't talking either. I had nothing to say and every time I thought of something to say, it only was met by a short response.

I sighed at the tension around me.

"So Dawn, why are you in town?" I asked.

"I was hoping there'd be a dream specialist," Dawn said.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"I've been having horrible nightmares for a while now," Dawn admitted.

This girl was so open. Not many people would admit to suffering nightmares to someone they'd only met a few minutes ago.

"Sounds terrible," I said, "When did they start?"

"About two weeks ago," Dawn said, "I've lost sleep over them."

"That's when mine started," I said.

"Yours?" she asked.

"I've been having pretty bad nightmares too," I said, "They started about two weeks ago."

"That's strange," Dawn said.

"Mine started too," Midnight said.

"You as well?" I asked.

Midnight nodded.

"She has them?" Dawn asked.

Midnight nodded again.

"What are yours like?" Dawn asked, "If that's not too much."

"Mine always start with burning," I said.

Midnight rubbed her hand along the bridge of her nose.

"It's his eyes," she said, "They just haunt me."

"Whose eyes?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"I don't know," she said, "It's some little boy. His eyes always look so sad, or accusing, or scared, or hurt."

"Mine always have murder," Dawn said, "Someone murdered right in front of me and I can do nothing to stop it."

"Creepy," I said.

A shiver went down my spine.

"I don't think there's a dream specialist in this town," Midnight said slowly, "I would've gone to them already. Anything to get him out of my mind."

Dawn groaned.

"Where am I supposed to go?" Dawn asked, "What can I do? I can't go on with these any longer. I'm losing sleep."

"Maybe we can walk along one of the routes," I suggested, "You know there could possibly be a lonesome lady who interprets things there."

"I guess that'll do," Dawn said.

"Sounds fine with me," Midnight said.

"It's settled then," I said, "we'll leave tomorrow. It's dark now."

"Oh no," Dawn groaned, "I totally forgot to book a room."

"We can do that now," I assured, "they can't be out yet."

"I hope not," Dawn said.

* * *

><p>Ash's POV<p>

"Jaiden, it's dark," I said.

"I know," Jaiden said.

"Jaiden, we've been walking for ages," Drew said.

"I know," Jaiden replied coolly.

"Jaiden, they're not going to find us now," I said.

"I realise that," Jaiden said.

"Will you stop now?" Drew asked.

"I want to keep going," Jaiden said.

"Slow down," I said, "I'm tired and my feet hurt."

Jaiden sighed and stopped.

"You really want to stop for the night?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, "We've been walking for ages."

"We'll get somewhere tomorrow," Drew said.

"Paul?" Jaiden asked.

"I don't care," Paul muttered.

"Fine, we'll stop," Jaiden said.

I flopped back on the grass.

"It's so cool," I said.

"What?" Drew asked.

"Have you really thought about it?" I asked, "We're totally free right now. There aren't any rules right now. We can relax."

"We have to find them," Paul muttered.

"Yeah, I mean we still have to do that," I said, "but other than that, there's no one we're held accountable to."

Jaiden nodded and looked up into the sky.

"I always wanted to know what it would be like to be free," Drew said lowly.

Jaiden hummed in acknowledgement.

"Will we stay free?" Paul asked.

"What?" I asked.

"When we find them? What do we do after?" Paul asked, "Will we be free? Or locked up again?"

I paused. Paul had a valid point. When we finally found them, would we be allowed to just come back. Would we go out of there again? Would we have to stay there for the rest of our lives? Would we ever see the outside world again; this world that was beyond the high brick walls?

"Do you think they'll be locked up too?" I asked quietly.

"She hated being cooped inside," Jaiden said, "If I know anything about ow she used to be, she'll find a way back out. Just like she did then."

That day. When we had snuck outside. Everything had gone wrong.

"Why did we ever go out?" Drew asked, "We could've stayed and everything would've been ok. We wouldn't have to go through this."

"She loved the outside world," I said, "They all did. I wanted to make her happy."

Drew sighed.

"That's right," he said, "Her charming ability to persuade me of anything."

Paul shook his head, but I could see he agreed. He was thinking about her just as much.

"Mew, why did we ever let them go for this long?" Jaiden hissed, "Look at what we've become without them."

He gestured to all of us. He was right though. We'd all become mopey, lifeless vessels trying to make it through daily life. Why did we need them so desperately to feel any sort of motivation? Everything seemed so bleak without them.

Jaiden shook his head.

"You guys sleep," he said, "I'll keep watch."

"Don't you need sleep too?" I asked.

He shot me a wry smile and shook his head again.

"I've gotten countless sleepless nights," he said, "I'm kinda used to it."

* * *

><p>Misty's POV<p>

_People were panicking. They were running all over the place. Children were crying. Women were screaming. Men were yelling orders around. Pokémon cried out as they ran around._

_What was happening? Why was everyone yelling, screaming and crying?_

_"Hey, what's going on?" I asked._

_No answer._

_"Excuse me," I said again, "Can you tell me what's going on?"_

_Still nothing._

_I gasped as I felt something cold go through me body. I looked down at myself, only to see a little girl had run straight through me. Didn't I exist?_

_"Hey!" I yelled, waving my arms around._

_There was no response. No one could see me. No one could hear me. No one could feel me._

_"Mum, I'm scared."_

_"It'll be alright darling."_

_A little boy with black hair clung to a women, shaking excessively. I wanted to reach out. I wanted to hug him, but my body wouldn't move at all. It was like I was frozen._

_A slightly crashing noise brought my attention upwards._

_No._

_Men, dressed in black hooded cloaks were all hitting a large dam wall with scythes. They were going to flood the place._

_"Get out!" I screamed._

_That's why women and children were being piled into vans and cars. That's why the men had jumped in the front and started driving. That's why the women were screaming for their babies._

_It all slowed down. The dam broke and a great wave burst from the dam. It swept along the ground, sweeping debris into it's current as it rushed._

_They weren't going to make it. I watched in horror as the water came crashing down. Buildings were crushed, cars swept away. Bodies went flying as the were dragged in. It went over my head, but I didn't move at all. I could see like I was in an invisible tank underwater. _

_Bodies were smashed against things, becoming horribly disfigured. The cars were ripped apart. Air bubbles from children escaped their lips, their last moments of fear frozen onto their face as they stopped breathing._

_"NO!" I screamed._

_The little boy looked at his mother, clamping a hand over his nose and mouth. The woman smiled at the boy before her hands were ripped away and her body battered._

_An ear piercing scream filled the air._

I sat up and then screamed in pain as my leg moved. Somehow I must've fallen asleep, but now…

It was dark still. I must've fallen asleep before.I had considered letting out one of my Pokémon to go out and find help, but I was scared they'd get lost and I wouldn't able to find them.

Right now though, I was more lonely and in need of some encouragement.

She searched around in my pockets and finally came across Azurill's Pokéball. With a small popping sound, I released the Pokémon inside.

She trilled her name and looked at me in concern.

"It's ok," I said, taking deep breaths and clenching my teeth against the pain, "I've just hurt myself."

She made a noise of slightly horror and cuddled into my arms.

I wanted to cry. The intense pain was worse than any shin cramp I'd ever experienced. There was both a sharp pain that kept coming back and an ache that just seemed to spread through my whole body.

"I'll wait out the night," I said, "I just need to keep calling once the sun comes up."

She whimpered.

"It'll be ok," I said, not sure who I was talking to more.

Azurill trilled sadly and looked at me.

"I just need some company," I said.

Just hold on. I could do it. I was a strong girl. Just hold on until the break of dawn and help will come.

_I will never stop running until I catch you…_

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Well, here you go. Another chappie :D<strong>

**Misty: YOU GAVE ME A NIGHTMARE!**

**Me: It was coming at some point.**

**Drew: We're all so mopey**

**Me: you just need your girls**

**Paul: Whatever**

**Midnight: Did you hear any denial there?**

**Me: Nope! Good choice.**

**May: When is Mina coming in**

**Me: I still haven't decided. Maybe in a few chapters. I've already got three girls to focus on since I've brought Misty in sooner than I expected.**

**Jaiden: Aren't you giving them your important ****announcement?**

**Me: OH YES! thank you. I have an important announcement!**

**Dawn: Every time she says this, it's bad news...**

**Me: Is not!**

**Anyway, as some of you may be aware, I am taking on the Nation Novel Writing Month Challenge (AKA NaNoWriMo). For those of you who don't know, you try to write a 50 000 word Novel in 30 days. Now, I know I already have a ton of projects and that I probably should finish them, but this is a HUGE opportunity for me and I'm so glad a friend told me about this. It's seriously inspiring and if I actually complete this challenge, I'd have written an actual novel...I still need to let that sink in a little.**

**SO because I will be trying to write daily to stick to the word count, I will be taking complete hiatus from any other writing I am currently doing and I will most likely only PM at night once I have finished the word count for the day. There are a few exceptions to this rule. The first is a oneshot I will hopefully be posting on the 13th. The second is another oneshot that will hopefully be posted on the 17th. And third is the one I hope you're most interested in. Due to my use of main characters for my NaNoWriMo being Mina and Jaiden, it will be very easy for me to twist my idea into a Fan fiction. I have several other characters that are similar to Pokémon characters. So, I will be updating (hopefully) a new project daily which will be my adaption of my NaNoWriMo. Just so you guys know that I haven't completely disappeared off the face of the Earth. **

**SO far, I've decided to call it '_the princess and her kidnapper_'. I don't really like that name much though so it could possibly (meaning most likely) change. You'll see what it's about once I post it. It'll be a double sided story though which I've never tried to do before. So this could be interesting. And there will possibly be a fair amount of romance for you crazy romance maniacs like me! It'll have Caffeineshipping and in the adaptation it'll have contestshipping and possibly hints to festivalshipping, and maybe Ikarishipping or Pokeshipping depending on what I decide to do with it. **

**And that's all I really have to say. So...Yeah...All my projects on hold except for my above mentioned ones. See you all in that project and if not, bye until December. **

**Jaiden:...You're really not good at sticking to one thing are you?**

**Me: Nope! :D**


End file.
